terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawth Bowserth
|damage = 450-950 |image1 = }}Hawth Bowserth is a superboss in Terraria War Mode. He is a bigger dragon than Yharon and can attack players at high speed. He can also easily kill Devourer of Gods. This boss appears in Battle Mode. He is a lone mana and burns the player's weapons even if they are in his inventory. He can make explosions by shooting players from space with a laser. He can also sometimes go faster than Calamitas and create more intense danmaku. Unlike other dragons, Hawth can fire very intensely. It is not over, He can also create his own minions, which seriously forces the player. He is a dragon that can be irradiated and can make many fireballs extremely. He appears in only War Mode and after defeating Eye of Uranus. The battle * Hawth can cause many big explosions with his own fireballs. * He can breathe fire. If the player is hit, it takes 500 damage and gives a burning effect. * Hawth Bowserth can cause nuclear explosions. Nuclear explosions usually happen with missiles or bombs, but because he has intense nuclear fusion energy, he can cause nuclear explosions by making a large fireball. Nuclear explosions damage the player deals 600-800 damage and have radiation and burning effects. * He will occasionally create himself as a temporary sphere-like fire and will move the player faster than Calamitas. If the player is hit by a fireball, 950 damage or, in low likelihood, he can immediately kill the player. * As in Jungle Dragon Yharim, Hawth can create a variety of fire tornadoes and he can also change the weather. * When his health reaches 50%, Hawth will begin to form minions and will become angry. * During his anger he will shine his horn. The horn will start laser firing. Lasers deal 300-400 damage. * Under 50 percent life, Hawth will fire a fireball directly, and those fireballs will target the player as if they were heat-guided missiles. Follows the player for 10 seconds. * Like danmaku in Calamitas, Hawth makes very dense danmaku. During very intense danmaku, the sky will be painted red. This intense danmaku will be like Frandle Scarlet in Touhou. * When his health reaches 25%, his attack damage will increase by 2.5x. * When he dies, he explodes violently and the game screen shows a huge nuclear explosion. After this screen, the player falls from the sky and opens a huge crater on the earth. The awards are in the stone chest. The battle (Expert Mode) * His all stats boosted by 3.5x. * He is permamently angry in this mode. * Hawth Bowserth can teleport faster than original War Mode mode. * He can clone himself as well in this expert mode. Drops * 150 Dragon Scales (100%) * 25 Scales of Hawth (50%, Only Expert Mode) * 1.500 Gold Coin * Heavenly Blade (33%) * Bloodbath Blade (33%, Only Expert Mode) Notes * May cause earthquakes during explosions. * After the nuclear explosion (Hawth's death), it will open a huge crater in the terrain. The bottom of the crater will be filled with lava. The stone chest will come with lava. Trivia * Hawth Bowserth is a giant blacksmith character in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword, but in this game he is a big dragon. Achievements World Savior 'The legendary king dragon is dead. Apocalypse is over.' Music Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Expert Mode bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Super Bosses